


knees on concrete aren't the hardest thing i've felt today

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, NO PROOFREADING WRITTEN IN FIVE MINS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was true, that Tsukiyama had grown fonder of Kaneki as a person, not just another gourmet meal to enjoy, even though he still smelled <br/>delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knees on concrete aren't the hardest thing i've felt today

"Mutual respect sends his regrets," Kankeki uttered quietly, his voice emotionless, the ending of their knowing each other. Tsukiyama watched Kaneki's back get further away in shock, a hand coming up to grasp his chest softly, the place where the white-haired man had grabbed him. He was no longer in sight, leaving the scene to hang heavy in the air around the purple-haired man. It was true, that Tsukiyama had grown fonder of Kaneki as a person, not just another gourmet meal to enjoy, even though he still smelled   
delicious. How he missed the old Kaneki, who seemed so clueless and timid. Since being released from Aoigiri Tree's capture, Tsukiyama had not seen him even once. He had not been expecting Kaneki to destroy him upon their first meeting without a second glance, as he had also not been expecting the severe pain that coursed through his whole body and heart. The phrase was unfamiliar to Tsukiyama, but he gathered that this meant that he would not be seeing Kaneki-kun as he was any time soon, or ever. He fell to his knees in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i literally wrote this in 5 minutes and didn't proofread this i apologise <33


End file.
